1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to blinds for windows or other uses, and particularly, to blinds which are raised and lowered by means of one or more pull-up bands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such blinds are disclosed in the state of the art by U.S. Pat. No. A-2,676,654. In these blinds, the winding rollers are firmly connected to the winding shaft without axial play, and a separate bracket, which is fastened to the wall, is arranged next to each winding roller.
Blinds of this type, in which the winding rollers are displaceable in the axial direction of the winding shaft with an axial play and in which each winding roller is also equipped with a bracket as well as with an adjusting ring, are disclosed in EP-A-0,118,700.
These blinds have the disadvantages that they cannot be used for slanted windows, in which the winding shaft is arranged obliquely, and the winding rollers can only hold about 3 m of cord because of limited space behind the blinds.
The basic task of the present invention is to create blinds of the above-described type, which avoid these disadvantages and yet can be installed simply and are reliable in operation.